Morning Star
by BeccaBabee
Summary: What would happen if Laurent had changed Bella in New Moon. In this FanFic its 93 years later and Bella is returning to Forks with her coven and sees the Cullens again. What will happen to Edward and Bella, to their love?
1. Morning Star

**Hi im Becca and while reading New Moon my imagination went wild and this world came into my head and i myself want to know how this will turn out and what will happen with all The Twilight Characters. Please Review, i love your opnions, and please be nice. **

**Mood Song: She Cries by Simple Plan**

**Morning Star**

**FanFic**

**Chapter 1- Morning Sun.**

**BellaPOV**

I was on my way back to Forks the place that held my most perfect of memories and days of my human life that was abruptly cut short after Edward, the love of my human and eternal life, left me. I am getting ahead of myself.

It is true, I am now a vampire and I am not with The Cullen family but my own coven. A few months or so after Edward and his family left Forks I was turned into a vampire by Laurent, my best friend Jacob who had blamed himself for not getting there soon enough to stop him, told me to leave Forks because if I didn't his pack of werewolves would kill me, against his wishes.

So here, I am, 93 years later and I still find thinking and saying his name difficult. My coven has come to the concluded fact I need to face my demons, no pun intended, head on. Therefore, they are taking me back to Forks where it all began.

Maybe I should start from the beginning, when Laurent changed me into an immortal. When everything changed, the day Isabella Marie Swan died.

* * *

Finally, my searching is over. I have found the place that held Edward's memories and essence, for me, the strongest, The Meadow. I know I should have waited for Jake, because I know it's pretty dumb of me to walk in the forest alone, if it were anyone else it wouldn't be as dumb, but I'm a danger magnet, I'm prone to it just like Alice had told me once. However, I could not wait.

Coming back here to The Meadow proved I was not crazy and Edward's words as lies. When he left me he said "It would be as if I never existed." and finding The Meadow proved to me that he does exist and he was real… and that he had once loved me. It gave me an odd sense of closure but I knew that once I left here and the moment the tidal wave of blackness crashes over me I will realize that coming here was too much pressure for me. It will hurt me and the metaphorical hole in my heart will grow bigger and will not heal, but I did not care.

I lay in the wet green grass and reminisced in the time that I had laid here with Edward and watched his skin shine like a million diamond facets as the sun hit him and he was like my own personal morning star. When suddenly I felt an odd presence and just shook it of as me being crazy, I have been a little on the mentally unstable side, you know hearing voices and all, but not any voices, _his_ voice. That was up until the little sun that hit my closed eyelids had disappeared and as I opened my eyes, I saw him. A face I have not seen since the day I met James, a tracker who tried to kill me, the face was Laurent's and it confused me. He looked at me with a similar confusion that I had.

I got up and I knew that I was not going to walk away from this alive, but who knew maybe he would not kill me. Maybe he was looking for The Cullens and stumbled upon me, I mean after all, he spent his time with The Denali clan after leaving James and Victoria and I am sure he would not hurt me. However, than again I am never right. "Hey, Laurent, What are you doing here?" I asked trying to play it cool, but you could here the nerves color my voice.

He stalked toward me and his long black braided hair fell on his face and rained across his chest and back. "I'm actually here in favor of her." his voice was smooth as satin but that made my spine tingle. I wondered, who had Laurent been sent here in favor of, was it Victoria? The vampire who had disappeared after Edward killed her mate James for trying to kill me as sport.

"W-who?" I stuttered across the words as I inched away from him, I had to do it slowly because nomads are like wild dogs, any sudden movement and they attack.

"Where is Edward?" he asked in his strong French accent. I did not like how he said Edward's name. He said my old lovers name with a fiery vengeance and hatred; he said it as if his name was the name of a black plague. He said it as if he knew exactly were Edward was and he looked at me with squinting eyes.

"N-not here, um he left." the voice in my head. _His _voice was shouting at me to say something otherwise. _Tell him I will be here soon. Tell him I am on my way here to meet you, tell him!_ He was screaming at me now.

"You mean he left you here in the forest… Alone?" he asked me and I felt uneasy. All my natural human instincts were telling me to run and not look back. To run and attempt the chance of death. The instincts Edward told me I should have had screaming at me the moment I first learned what he was.

"No, he is on his way." I lied and I have always been a terrible liar. He looked at me with appraising eyes and I looked down. "H-he will be here any moment now."

"Oh, I see I must work quickly than." he arched in a hunting position and he pounced.

Next thing I knew I was in burning agony but my right hand burned hotter than the rest of my body. As a fire burned through each limb and the pain increased, I let out a scream so loud my ears hurt. I could not hear anything but the loud ringing in my ears caused by my scream and the fire, but the extra heat on my hand was gone. What was happening to me?

It felt as if the pain has been going on forever but it has been only days, at the very least three, but the pain has not even decreased if anything it has gotten worst. However, my senses were starting to work, the fire was only in my heart, and it hurt worst than anything. Suddenly I heard voices, noise. I have not heard anything but my own breathing and raging heartbeat for so long.

It was Jake's voice I heard and Billy. Jake sounded so disturbed and torn and Billy's voice was a mimic of his.

"What am-- what do I say to her?" Jacob asked, his voice cracked, and I could tell he has been crying and I wanted to say something, anything to comfort the boy who had comforted me in my darkest of days that seemed so endless, but I could not find my voice.

"The truth about you and the pack. The truth about her change. And since its Bella she will probably be happy and go--" Billy said as he was interrupted by Jacob.

"What find the _leech_, and hope that now she is one of _them_ too, he will want her back." Jacob said in a harsh cold voice that I was not used to hearing from him and he sounded disgusted. Suddenly the heat was back on my right hand and now I felt a new type of pressure, the pressure on my hand was shaking.

What pack? What truth about Jake is there, that I did not know? In addition, what he had said about me being the same as Edward, did that mean-- am I a vampire now? Am I going through the three-day transformation process? Had Laurent changed me? Laurent, what had happened to him? How did I end up here? How does Jake know about The Cullens being vampires? I had so many questions and no answers-- yet.

Suddenly the pain in my heart blazed for one last time and I can hear my speeding heart come to a closing end in one last thump. The pain was gone and I felt suddenly stronger but my throat was parched. I was thirsty. All my senses were coming back to me and I could taste a metallic taste in my mouth, and I could smell, something so delicious followed by something so repulsive.

"Do you hear that?" Jacob asked and his voice carried the same disgusted tone with a hint of remorse, all the coldness was gone, just pain. "Her heart stopped beating, she is officially one of t-them," he sounded as if he were about to cry and I finally found my voice, and could comfort him... Moreover, get my answers.

"Jake?" I said, -my voice sounded like music sort of like a tune, a lullaby I remembered, _my_ lullaby- as I opened my eyes and I was lying in his small twin bed and there was a huge figure shadowing over my body and the figure was Jake, and boy was he huge, it was as if he got bigger everyday. Billy was there too, he looked at me, and his eyes popped out of his head. I took a deep breath and the air smelt repulsive. "What-- Where is Laurent?" I decided to ask that first. I needed to know where my possible sire was.

"I killed the bloodsucker with my own hands." when he said that I remembered something, something vital. I remember Laurent biting me, the pain I felt as his venom pulsated through me, and looking over as a _pack _of wild dogs ran forward towards us. In addition, with that came a memory of a day I spent at First Beach, Jacob had told me the story of him being a descendant of werewolves, and that The Cullens were vampires. Is it possible, can Jacob be a werewolf?

"Who-What are you?" I did not want to be rude but I did not know any other ways to word it. "I mean, I-I saw you... Or some_thing_…" I looked down at my hand and was shocked to see how white it was, alabaster white, the same color as Edward and the other vampires, as I looked I noticed the pressure came from Jacob's hot hand on mine and it felt like an open flame.

"I know it's a lot to take in, why don't we go for a walk?" he looked at me and smiled the smile that I loved so much. He was the old Jacob, _my_ Jacob and that was the way it was and should always be, the way _we_should always be, not any other way. I hated the Jacob he has been lately, the smile he used on his face, when he would mimic Sam. Thinking about that made me angry, because I knew now whatever is going on with Jake has something to do with Sam Uley. He noticed that, and thought he had done something and quickly took it back. "Or, if you promise not to bite me _we_ can go hunting… for animals?" What was this _we_ nonsense Jacob could not hunt animals, he was human and I was something, a _vampire_.

"_We_?" I asked and I raised an eyebrow looking at him observantly. To be honest I was hungry, or thirsty, and I cannot believe he would say that, as long as I do not bite him, to be honest Jacob did not smell that good, the smell kind of burned my nose. "And Jake I want to know what the hell is going on, and by the way you don't smell good at all." he looked at me, smiled wider, and laughed.

"Yeah, you neither, my sheets are ruined." he joked "Like I said we'll talk." he looked at me and I hopped up and stretched my muscles that all felt so new and so did everything else. I could see everything, each splinter in the wood paneled walls, all the dust mites, and every color the sun illuminated and some I had no name for, but they were beautiful. I could see Jacob's face and the wrinkles around his eyes from laughing and smiling his Jacoby smile. His skin was so tan against my alabaster white skin. He looked at my eyes and looked down while his lips went into a hard line. Then, I remembered my eyes are probably a deep bright red and I looked down as we walked out the small room.

"Wow, Werewolves." I looked away from Jake because he had phased into a werewolf and was phasing back to his human form. Jake was a werewolf and I was a vampire and we were enemies, or supposed to be any ways. "I can't believe I'm a vampire." I was still so shocked on the news.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." he walked back up to catch up with me. He was looking down and it looked like he wanted to ask me something but did not know how. "Maybe this is your fate, your destiny or something. To become a vampire when your lee-- when Edward didn't change you, maybe destiny found someone who would." he looked down and I could tell he had a bone or two to pick with Edward just by how hard it was to say his name. I could tell this was hard on Jake I could tell how much he hated vampires but he was honestly trying, but it hurt him and I didn't like that. "But your happy now, I mean it is what you wanted." It _was_.

"No, Jake, I'm not happy" he looked at me with a mixture of shock and confusion. "I did want to be a vampire, but that was when _he_ was here and still loved and wanted me." I still had difficulty saying his name. Nevertheless, my words were true if Edward did not want me... "Without him there is no point in forever." without him I didn't even want to go on the human life span, but just my luck I have to go on the immortal life span too. "What am I going to do? I mean I can't stay here because the pack and I can't go home to Charlie because I'm a newborn and you know." Seriously, I could not go home to Charlie not just, because he thought I had died by an animal attack but because I would kill him but than again, I did not kill Billy and he is human. Maybe I could-- no, even if I could the pack would not allow me to stay here. I had to leave.

* * *

That was what brought me here; well what brought me to becoming a vampire. The journeys that lead me to Forks are different but there was more to that than just me becoming a vampire.

I traveled alone for many years, a couple of decades, I had moved to Canada and tried to survive there and that was when I met them. I was out hunting when I found them Ethan and Emily. They are twins and were there on their senior trip but they strayed to look around the woods. I heard screams and saw them, and out of nowhere a… maybe, you should here the whole story.


	2. Gifted Coven

**Review Please**

**Mood Song: Kelsey by Metro Station**

**Chapter 2 - Gifted Coven.**

**BellaPOV**

* * *

I was hunting when I heard a bunch of noise and I went to check it out, but that was when I smelled it. Humans. The smell was so good and alluring, and I knew I had to hunt and quickly but lucky for me I had good self-control. However, a question was lingering in my head. Why was there a bunch of high school students loading off here, but that was when I remembered the cabins are here. They are having their senior trip here. Great, I will have to cut _my_ hunting trip short in risk of exposure.

As I was finishing hunting, I smelled a hint of fresh blood and than there was a scream. I followed it and that was when I saw them, a couple of teenagers probably around seventeen or eighteen. The girl had dark black hair and light brown eyes and the boy looked similar his hair was black and the tips were dark brown and it was short yet rugged, it was not hardly as long as Edward's has been nor as short as Emmett's was. His light brown eyes were full of pain as he looked over his sister who was lying on the floor, her eyes suddenly closed, and the boy started to cry. I soon saw how this had happened as a mountain lion jumped back into the scene with blood on its mouth.

I know I should not have but I had to. I cannot just watch them die. I ran out there, and jumped on the lion and with one quick movement of my hand; I had killed the beast that was destroying these poor human lives. It has a snapped neck and the warm blood was lingering on my fingertips, and I looked at the two kids, the boy was bleeding pretty badly but it was the girl with the worst injuries, whom I knew had only two choices. The choices were to change into a monster or die. I refused to let her be damned forever without a choice and I could still hear her heart beat and I had no idea if I could taste her blood and stop but I had to try.

I ran over there, the boy was looking at me, he had torn filled eyes, and I knew at that moment it was a package deal. If I changed her I have to change the boy too, he had a protective look in his eyes.

"What were you two doing out here alone!" it was more of an accusation than a question and he looked speechless and more tears ran down his face and I could hear the girls heart falter.

"She wanted to see the wilderness and I shouldn't have--" he broke off and I knew he was in no state to finish even a full sentence. "P-please help her, she is my sister, my only family, please?" he broke into hysterics and I knew that if I didn't this moment would linger in head for centuries, the fact I had let this messed up reality called fate claim another life.

"I can only help her in one way. She is so injured and I'm not sure she can go on any longer." I looked down at her and the blood was so tempting and at that moment, I had remembered something Edward told me about how blood is like wine for an alcoholic and is tempting, but he did not say blood, he said _my_ blood was. "And my way of saving her may very well look like killing her." I looked at him, he looked at me, and I knew it would not matter to him.

"D-do it anyway!" he yelled back at me as he held his dying sister in his arms. "Do whatever, but just don't let her die. Please don't let her d-die." he choked on the last word.

"What I do-- after what I do, she will not be allowed around you because she could hurt you. She would never be allowed around you because of that." I said it slowly.

He looked back at me and than his sister, she gasped, and for one minute, her heart went silent but than picked up again weakly. "What will you do to her?" he looked at his sister but he said it with a passion that could only be described as love, family love, the kind of love I felt for someone once upon a time, Jacob. Thinking of someone from my human life brought on a lot of pain. I knew I had to change her, for him, because she was his Jacob and how was it possible for him to live happily without his Jacob and I know that from experience, what its like and I would never wish that emptiness on anyone.

"Emergency vampirization!" I yelled as I went up to her and wrapped my jacket around her bleeding waist but lightly, any pressure would cause the wound to bleed more. I looked up at him and he had a disbelieving look on his face. "It's that or death, depending on your view point of being a vampire."

"Do it!" he yelled out of breath and he looked at me and with a look in his eyes that would have broken a million hearts, he added, "And than to me too." I looked at him.

"I figured as much." I said and I knelt beside her and my lips pressed against her main veins on her neck and her wrist. She started to scream but her heartbeat grew stronger and her breathing became more even. "First, come with me to my cottage. I cannot carry you both. What are you guys' names?"

"I'm Ethan and m-my sister her name is Emily." he ran his fingers through his short rugged hair. "And what is your name?" he asked me and I looked at the east were my cabin was and back at him.

"Bella." I answered quickly and than that was it, we were off to my cabin, I would change a human who had an option, and I remember I was in his position once.

We made it to my cottage, and as I laid her down on my bed, I turned to see her brother closely behind me. "Now, it's my turn." he said it passionately and pulled the bloody collar of his blazer down.

"Are you sure?" I asked quietly and he looked into my eyes and nodded so, I sank my teeth in his neck.

* * *

I remembered the next three days that followed that. How every time they would scream I would grab their hands and apologize. I shuddered lightly. I looked to the side of me and Emily was there and she looked at me and smiled a nervous smile, I saw the worry in her eyes and so did Ethan; he wrapped his arms around the seat and rubbed her shoulders comfortingly. I turned back and looked at Ethan and he looked at me his big golden eyes full of concern, I smiled back and looked at the road. Behind my seat a hand reached and rubbed my shoulder and I looked back at Carlie and she smiled, her other hand was held by Ethan. I looked on the other side of Ethan and there was Jerick, he looked cautious.

As I looked at the cars that zoomed passed us, I mean being a vampire did not make me any less of a cautious driver and plus I remember Carlie was in a car accident and was bleeding to death on a high way when we found her and we were all sensitive about it. In addition to that thought the flashback started.

* * *

"Emily, will you just stop your bickering, its so annoying no one cares how fast you can run." Ethan was so annoyed he hated hearing this, Emily gloating about how she could run faster than her older twin brother could. It was always entertaining to watch them go at it. It peeved Ethan that Emily was faster than him especially because his gift consisted of speed and hers did not.

Ethan was a tracker but Emily was not she had another gift, she could will objects, move them with her mind. I had a gift also I could put up a shield a good twenty miles out from myself, at first I could only protect against mental abilities but soon enough after I had changed the twins and we became aware of their gifts we began practicing them and soon after that I could block both Emily and Jerick's gifts.

We were driving down the back roads of Boston when I smelled gasoline and blood, never a good combination. I looked at the twins, they looked at me, and I could see that they noticed exactly what I had. Jerick smelled the air and told me to turn left and cut through the plains. He smelled the scent and confirmed it as a female.

We had reached the scene and saw a flipped over blue Honda and a girl inside with dull auburn hair that was wavy and looked like it blended with the fire that had already started. Emily turned to me and looked at the car and than Ethan who looked at the face of the girl.

"We have to save her!" Ethan shouted but before I could stop him, he grabbed her out of the car and you could hear her faltered heart skip a beat. He ran back and gracefully put the girl with the auburn hair on the floor and looked at her with a sincere face, great. "Turn her, Bella you have to turn her!" he shouted and as if to emphasize his point, her heartbeat slowed.

"I-I can't just turn her without her consent." I could not take this girls life, she could not be older than seventeen she could have a family, and a boyfriend, and she could have an Edward or a Jacob or an Alice. I would not take away somebody's life. However, did I have a choice and it was as if god had shown me light, she opened her bright green eyes a little. "Look, I have no time and I have to be direct, you're dying and you have two choices either die or become a vampire, you choose?" I asked her and she looked deep into my eyes.

"Save me." she said so weakly and her eyes closed and after that, the transformation process began but instead of me being the one to hold her hand, Ethan was. She had the same gift he did and he taught her how to obtain her gift.

The two began spending a lot of time together and after two years of friendship, the connection was obviously inevitable, and they finally paired up. The first decade of being in a house with them was purely… disgusting. Hearing every moan and sigh of them together, while having sex. They got there own house eventually but they went through them in no time, Emily had to design them _another_ one, she had designed one with a few bedrooms and a big living room and huge walk-in closets, she was big on house design. Emily reminds me of Esme in so many ways. It was somewhat painful. She wanted children and to be normal, and had so much compassion that it was painful to even think she could not be a mother.

* * *

It hurt to think of Esme or any other Cullen and I took in a deep breath, and for the first time the silence was broken.

"What's wrong, Bella?" Jerick asked me and he looked at me with so much concern and pain, it hurt me to see him that way, Jerick and I have a good friendship, he was my vampire Jacob. "Come on, Bell. Smile, you are going to thank us for this someday. I know you will, it's certain," he sounded smug towards the end and I knew he was looking into my future, he was like Alice that way, he saw the future.

"I know I will, but I'm just worried about how it's going to be until I do." Jerick had foreseen me and The Cullens communicating again about thirty years ago, we have been traveling to avoid this for so long. I had realized that Alice had found out I'm a vampire when, for the first time since I became a vampire I let my shield down and I guess she had a vision of me like this, being a vampire, and now she was looking for me along with the rest of the Cullens-- including Edward. I want to bail again, but they asked me not to, or more like forced me not to. Therefore, they are now dragging me to Forks to meet with them again, for the first time in 93 years. However, what Alice does not know is that I know they are going there to meet me there purposely, and she does not know I have a coven. A gifted coven. I remember the day our gifted coven became complete, the day Jerick had joined us.

* * *

It was a sunny day in London so we all called in and said that our parents were home from one of their long business trips and we would be out of school, but in reality, we went hunting. The wildlife of London was not as great as our last home in Rio but we made do with it. I was sitting outside our large home waiting for the rest of my coven to meet me out by the car. The sun was shining and my skin glistened like a rainbow shooting mystical unseen colors. Next thing I knew Ethan was at the car looking at it with appraising eyes, I knew where he was going with this.

"Are you sure we can't take my car?" he was always dying for a chance to take out his ZR1 and he was embarrassed to be seen in my simple Camry. He sighed loudly and dramatically and next thing I knew I heard girls giggling, Emily, and Carlie were down here ready to go.

"Stop being such a baby, you know you could always take your car no one is stopping you. I mean seriously it's not like were holding a match to you, or anything." Emily and Ethan were always going at it but I knew when it came down to it they loved each other and I witnessed that the day I turned them into vampires. Nevertheless, they were siblings, they will always argue, and being an only child, I would never understand. "Gosh." she walked and found herself a seat in the passenger side. Ethan muttered something and sat in the back next to Carlie.

No one really liked sitting next to Carlie and Ethan when they were together, I mean seriously they are always touching in a not so innocent way. It always made me sick to my stomach, metaphorically, to watch them go at it and hear it all. I mean it has been a couple of decades when will there desires end? Gah. Moreover, it starts. They took there seats in the back of my glossy light blue Camry and started to make out. They gave no warning ever and they would just start kissing.

We were out on the hunt and I had my sights on a huge elk and was ready to pounce when I smelt an unfamiliar scent and my attack were put off by my curiosity. The next second I was not alone my coven circled around me and looked wary.

"What do we do?" Ethan was always the most… protective of the coven, probably because he was the only male.

"Smell, Ethan. Is he a vegetarian or not?" I asked him while my teeth bared and Ethan's nose lifted up a little and his eyes shut. In addition, he opened his eyes and sighed with relief and we all looked at him, statues of confusion except for Carlie who walked up to Ethan held his hand and smiled anxiously.

"Yes, he is a vegetarian." Ethan confirmed and his posture relaxed a little. I looked towards my coven members, they all looked towards me, I felt the wave of insecurity crash on me, and I looked towards the scent and felt uncertain. Why did I have to be the leader of this coven, at this moment?

Next thing we knew the man with the scent we smelt was there and he was one of us, his eyes were golden. He looked at Emily with hope and love.

He had told us he traveled looking for us for seventy or more years now, and I had notice as long as he has been looking for us, is as long as Emily has been a vampire. How romantic, but the situation hit to close to home, to close to Alice and Jasper. Not to mention the fact our new family member knew Jasper because he had fought beside him in the horrible Southern Vampire Wars. He has actually heard of me and told me he met Alice, a few decades back after they left Forks, but not Edward or any other Cullen, but that made me wonder about why they were apart.

* * *


	3. The Cullens

**Sorry this chapter is so short the next chapter will be longer, promise!**

**Mood Music: How You Love Me Now by Hey Monday**

**Chapter 3- The Cullens**

**EdwardPOV**

This was it, we had reached our destination. Forks Washington, and I could feel it Bella was not far away and I will find out how this could ever have happened to my sweet Bella. However, than I remembered she was not my Bella anymore, or yet was more like it. It was thirty years ago Alice had a vision of Bella as one of us, immortal, and alone. Bella was frozen at eighteen forever and it was my entire fault for leaving her. It was my fault for thinking Bella could ever possibly be safe for any length of time. Moreover, it was my fault that she was alone for almost a century, which was unforgivable.

Cant wait, Bella is so close into the future. Alice thoughts were involved with Bella for the entire trip but so was everybody else's, we had all suffered when we left Bella. "Damn, guys you should know Bella isn't alone." everyone turned to stare at her and she paused and shut her eyes trying to see more.

"What Alice, What do you mean?" I asked and the time waiting for my answer was killing me, had Bella found a mate? Had she done what I wanted her to do, find a man who could love her the way she loved him-- now that I could finally fill the role, has it already been filled? "Alice?" I let a growl rip through my chest to let her know I was serious.

"She has a coven, Its like she is skimming past the last 93 years, remembering, and taking me along the trip or you, Edward" Alice head looked pained and I felt guilty for using Alice's ability like this, but I needed to know whether it was possible for Bella to ever love me again. As Alice saw Bella's memories, I did too and Bella was so beautiful. "H-her coven is special, there are five of them. They all have gifts. There are twins Emily and Ethan and the male is a tracker, and the female has the power to will objects with her mind. There is also another girl named Carlie, she is the male, Ethan's mate, and she is a tracker. And last of all Jerick, he is Emily's mate and he can see the future just like me, actually Jasper knows him, fought beside him. I myself met him a few decades ago" she looked dazed and it was than I had realized that Bella had no mate. In all her memories, she was alone and she often popped up as an image of pain, an image of something I would expect from Bella, hiding her true emotions and acting strong when weak. Suddenly a flash of her walking in the woods with Jacob Black popped up and her eyes were red.

* * *

"No, Jake, I'm not happy" he looked at her with a mixture of shock and confusion. "I did want to be a vampire, but that was when he was here and still loved and wanted me." I could feel her feelings, because it was her memory and she still had difficulty saying my name. I gave in, I was Bella, Bella was I, and this was her memory. "Nevertheless, my words were true if Edward did not want me... 'Without him there is no point in forever.' without him I didn't even want to go on the human life span, but just my luck I have to go on the immortal life span too." she was so sad and pained Alice could see that too and blocked it out.

* * *

"A coven." Carlisle stated it and everybody else was in shock that Bella had a family that was not us. Even Rosalie was a little bummed because over the past decades she had realized life without Bella is not the same and she wanted a new start with her.

"Jerick, the man who traveled with Maria when we went to the south?" Jasper asked Alice and I saw Alice nod but I was in my own world, my own hell, because the reason I had left Bella was worthless that she changed anyway. Moreover, I now knew the last 93 years I had spent away from her were worth nothing, I should have been there for her.

Everybody was thinking at the same time and all different things centered around one being, one beautiful being. _I cannot believe it I finally want to have Bella Swan in my family and now this, this, she might not even want to be in it._ Rosalie thought this and you could tell this annoyed her. _Well it is better this way than the other, at least she wasn't alone for almost a hundred years, Edward, at least she might be happy instead of tortured._ Esme thought that and she had so much compassion in her voice I could not help but see her side, and I liked hers better than I liked Alice's side. _She has another psychic and other girls who apparently from the visions didn't let her stay the same unstylish Bella, what if she does not need me, or does not want me anymore. What if Bella is different and now she is someone other than the stubborn, clumsy, girl we left in Forks._ Her thoughts were laced with doubt and pain. _Sweet, maybe they are like Clumsy Bella and trip a lot, I have to work on my jokes…_ Emmett, I was grateful for my brother whose thoughts were all positive and in his mind there was no doubt that, Bella would not accept us back in her life. He knew once we found Bella everything will be all right. Jasper's thoughts lingered as he apologized yet again, _I'm sorry Edward if I could have controlled myself this would have never happened, I'm so sorry, I feel so ashamed. _

"Don't. It's fine." I told Jasper once again. Jasper has made it his hobby of some sort to apologize every chance he got for Bella's last birthday. Suddenly, the emotional climate in the car was calm and the thoughts of my family calmed with it.

**BellaPOV**

I sat in grass meditating; I figured if I was going to have to meet the Cullens again, that I would have them prepared and aware of my family. I have figured out when meditating I could implant certain memories in peoples heads but only to people I allowed and one at a time, so I would for Alice and Edward -they were the most important to me, the closest- so I implanted it in Alice's head and knew Edward would see. I had let one memory slip of my last day in La Push with Jake and what I had said about forever being nothing without Edward and I was glad when it got cut off.

Doing this is very hard because since it is a vampire mind, my thoughts are everywhere and I do not want Edward to know certain stuff about me. I did not want him to know I was still hopelessly in love with him. In addition, the fact that, sadly I know, but I would leave the coven I created for his, if he asked.

I got up and went into the house; school was in a half hour. I walked in there and Ethan and Carlie were sitting on the couch and watching some old movie and I could here Emily and Jerick upstairs playing around, arguing, and I heard Jerick "Emily be careful the lamp!" and a loud crash hit the ground. These two would break this house with there horsing around. "Hey, I forewarned you!" he yelled back at her, and I heard a thump on the ground and decided to block them out.

Ethan got up, Carlie went and turned the television off, and Jerick and Emily were downstairs in a flash.

"What names are we going by?" Carlie asked as she hopped on the counter and moved a strand of her long wavy auburn hair from her face. Ethan walked up and put his hand on her leg.

"Ethan, Emily, and I are going by the last name of Kefir, and Carlie and Jerick are going to be going by Walker and we are all adopted and our adoptive father is in the army and our adoptive mother is an architect who is away with work all the time. "Let's go." I knew very well what today was.

Today I would be back to the place I had first saw him, Forks High School and so would the Cullens. I would see Edward today for the first time in 93 years and I was beyond nervous. If I had a heart, it would be pounding and if it were possible, I would be sweating and most likely hyperventilating. So as we loaded in the car I knew I was about to step into the unknown.


	4. Forks High School

**Mood Song: Trouble by NeverShoutNever!**

**Chapter 4- Forks High School.**

**AlicePOV**

We were on our way to school and I was so nervous but not as nervous as Edward. My nervousness was because I was afraid Edward would chase Bella away, and Edward heard that and shot me a long glare that was meant to say "Are you dumb, I have been searching for her since I found out she is immortal why would I just chase her away?" However, I saw two possible futures for Bella one with Edward and another without him.

We all got into Edward's Volvo, this one was new but Edward tried very hard for it to look like the one Bella loved so very much. When we were in the car the only noise was the sound of the Volvo's engine purring. Edward looked very troubled and Jasper tried very hard to calm him but I knew he was still nervous. Especially since I was still nervous.

As we pulled into the school kids started to whisper "Do you think they are with the other new kids?" I heard a boy ask and a girl answered "They have to be, the one holding hands with the girl with the blond hair looks like that one girl with the brown hair. What was her name again, um Bella Kefir?" she looked towards the boy and everyone in our family froze for the response. "She does, that's weird." the boy answered and we all walked into the cafeteria aware now knowing Bella and her coven were here.

Edward looked more tense and nervous. Jasper felt every thing and his face looked pained, my hand reached for his. I was so anxious to see her again and have my long missed sister back. I knew we were close because I could smell Bella's scent; she wore the same perfume still, strawberry.

When we were inside the cafeteria we were so familiar with, everyone stared and I looked around anxiously "Don't be so anxious, darling." Jasper whispered in my ear and my unnecessary breathing stopped in its track, I love him so much. I love every minute being with him, _every _minute. Especially when we are _alone_ in the room. I started to trail off in a memory of the first time Jasper and I made love and how I seduced him with French lingerie when Edward coughed and Jasper chuckled feeling my mood change "Later." he whispered back into my ears and I smiled.

As I went to look into the future to make sure it would happen and when, I'm an extremely impatient vampire the future disappeared. I looked toward Japer and Edward and they had a worried and defensive look on their faces. "You guys remember Bella's gift, right? She can block vampire abilities." as I said that they relaxed and Emmett and Rosalie looked back at us confused.

"Where close to Bella?" Emmett asked happily. He missed Bella so much, because ever since we left Bella he had no one else to make fun of.

"Great, we're blind now. Edward can't hear them, and Alice can't see them, and Jasper can't feel them. Perfect." Rosalie has been really snobby ever since she found out Bella had her own coven. She shouldn't be so pessimistic I think Bella will forgive us.

"Edward," Jasper said as he looked ahead and everyone followed where his eyes were. Jasper was looking at a group of five very beautiful pale skinned people and among the five of them was one who looked pained. The girl wasn't human and neither was her coven of vampires, the girl was Bella and the coven was her family now.

**EdwardPOV**

There she was and all I had to do was yell her name or run and grab her and never let go, but I couldn't move and my family couldn't move either to tell me to move. We all stood there and a trance and the beautiful brown haired girl I love so much looked at me. My sweet Bella looked at me and her eyes were the same color as mine, it was then that I had realized the beautiful brown eyes were gone, but they had the same mystery and depth that drew me to them from the beginning. She was still my sweet Bella and I was still hers. But in her eyes I saw pain and loss, and I was afraid she wouldn't forgive me for leaving her, or for ever getting her involved with a creature like Laurent and Victoria. The fear that Bella wouldn't want me back washed through me and suddenly the bell rang for class to start and I had three classes before lunch and was hoping to have at least one class with her or one of her coven members.

The first two classes were pure torture. I had never been so bored with English and Calculus in my life. I had third period physical education with Alice and so far I had not had one class with a member of the "Kefir" or "Walker" family. As I walked into the boys changing room I noticed a familiar scent and looked around to see two pairs of eyes on me. I had forgotten that the physical education classes were all mixed together, meaning I could have class with any grade of students. And I coincidently had this specific class period with both male members of Bella's coven and they looked at me with evaluating eyes with their shoulders touching and their arms crossed across their chest.

I walked up to my locker and looked at them and smiled as I opened mine and began to change. When I was done I looked towards them and they walked up to me.

"Your _him_ aren't you, Edward?" The bulky one said and from Alice's vision I knew this one was Jerick and he was an old comrade of my brother Jasper. He looked at me like he was desperate to understand me his eyes were filled with carefulness and the concern and knowledge, not book knowledge but a knowledge more important to me than any other this man was Bella's closest friend for forty or more years. "Well?" he asked impatiently but I knew no matter what he would see me as horrible for leaving her especially since she was a sister to him and he would protect her as I would protect Alice.

"Yes, I'm Edward Cullen." I introduce myself and stretched my hand out to shake his, he shook my hand, but his friend looked at it disgusted and I pulled it back in. "And you two are?" I asked although I knew.

"We know you know who we are," the other one said and from my memory I knew it was Ethan. "Bella did that whole shield lift thing and planted memories of our whole immortal story in your psychics head and since you can read minds you saw it, right?" he sounded annoyed with the idea of me knowing anything about him.

"Bella did that?" I was shocked her powers have developed more than I knew. They exchanged a look and quickly changed the subject.

"Look we knew for sometime that you guys were looking to talk to Bella, because Jerick here is a psychic and we want to know what you want from _us_?" he asked defensively.

"Maybe I should talk." Jerick stepped in and I could tell he wouldn't be as rude as his delegate was. And he looked at me apologetically, he reminded me of Carlisle. "Around thirty years ago or so I foresaw you looking for Bella and we were all just wandering what your intentions are?" he asked me and I could hear the hint of a southern accent in his voice and was positive this was the one who had fought beside my brother and help him, Peter, Charlotte, and many others to escape Maria alive without being hunted.

"My intentions are to win her back, I had no idea leaving to protect her would get her in more trouble than if I were to stay." I explained in a summery. "I love Bella and I have never stopped no matter what I had her to believe in my own failed attempt to protect her." I tried sounding as sincere as possible but since what I said was true I didn't have to try so hard.

"Really," Ethan said as he scoffed and I could tell by the look in Jerick's eyes he was at least trying. But it is hard for Ethan because beside his sister Emily his coven has truly been his only family in his human and immortal life and he will always protect it no matter what. "You know what buddy, Bella has been really heartbroken and was alone for so long and when me and my sister got to her and realized how much of a wreck she was, it was the hardest thing in the world for her to open up and trust and if--" he started going on about how much I hurt Bella and I felt pained and hallow inside but thankfully Jerick interrupted him.

"Ethan," Jerick said with the same tone of compassion and understanding as Carlisle always had. "I'm sorry his behavior is unacceptable." he said as he looked at Ethan's bewildered face.

"Don't apologize to him." Ethan said with an angry tone and for the first time I heard Jerick growl and it didn't sound right coming from his mouth, his personality was to kind for a growl to have anything to do with it.

"We shouldn't be doing this here Ethan, someone might hear us and how do you think Bella is going to react to this?" he asked and I saw fear strike Ethan's face and I soon realized he was afraid of Bella, the girl who used to resemble a kitten acting like a lion to me. "She will be so disappointed in you."

"Whatever, she has been running away from the guy for thirty years." Ethan said smugly. He looked so sure of himself.

"Really, What about the time you were talking crap about him and she drop kicked you… twice?" Jerick said and suddenly Ethan looked uncertain with himself.

"She has been running from me?" I asked and I could hear the pain in my voice. "She drop-kicked Ethan in defense of me?" I asked confused. "Do you know if I have a shot here, Jerick? I mean from her visions she is closest to you."

"Yes if you do a lot of ass kissing." Jerick said simple and the expression on his face look as if it were shouting at me "Of course you do moron!" but I could also see uncertainty and I felt a new comradeship being built between us as he smiled encouragingly at me.

"Thanks." I said as I returned the smile and we all walked to class together as enemies one half and new found friends in another half.

The class period flew by as I stood in back of the gym talking with Jerick about everything I should know about the new Bella, and she was just like the old Bella, she was insecure, stubborn, and put up a strong front… and she was a great leader. I was nervous about seeing her again as the lunch bell rang and Jerick told me he would warm her up for me and Ethan scoffed at the idea of Bella being anything but not stubborn and changing her mind to welcoming my family again.

**BellaPOV**

My classes flew by, and it was already lunch. As I walked out of my third period Spanish class Emily and Carlie met up with me in the hall.

"So, did you have any classes with the Cullens?" Carlie asked me trying to sound casual but I knew it was killing her not to know if I had talked to Edward or not. Carlie was probably the most supportive of me and Edward getting back together, everyone was even Ethan, although he would never admit it.

"No, I haven't did you guys?" I looked at them and they nodded no, Ethan and Jerick walked up to us and they all coupled up.

"So, Bella, do you plan on talking to Edward?" Jerick asked me slowly; he sounded kind of nervous. "Because you know lunch is right now and you two are bound to see each other." as he asked that every one looked at me and I felt insecure yet again.

"I don't know." I said but I knew I wouldn't not unless he talked to me. "I mean, how do we even know if he wants to talk to me?" I asked trying to avoid the question.

"Oh, we know." Ethan said with a chuckle and everyone looked towards him and Jerick shoved his arm. "Ouch, what was that for. I thought you were going to warm her up for your new BFF, and plus I'm just telling her what she is going to find out."

I sighed nervously because I didn't even want to know what Ethan had meant by "BFF" and what he meant by "warm up" two subjects I want to avoid. WE turned the hall and walked into the cafeteria and there they were.

"Bella!" I heard Alice say excitedly and she ran and hugged me and I didn't pull away. I had missed her so much. "It has been to long, please forgive me for ever following Edward's ludicrous attempt to protect you?" she asked me with true sincerity in her voice but before I could answer I heard the voice that had sang in my head for decades and I was speechless.

"Alice, can you please release Bella?" Edward asked and he was right behind her wearing the smile I loved so much, and looking at me. "I would wish to talk with her, if it is okay with you, Bella?" he looked hopeful and nervous.

"Sure, Edward." I said with the same nervousness he wore on his face what would I say to him, what would he say to me.

We ran to the old baseball clearing were I had played baseball or attempted it so long ago in my human life. He stood there and looked at me troubled. I wanted to comfort him and let him know I wasn't angry and loved him.

"Bella, I have to tell you something and it would go a lot better if you would not talk, okay?" he asked and I was confused by the way he said it. "The day I left Forks was the worst day of my existence, the day my heart truly stopped beating. And I had said so much lies that day that helped no one, not me not you and not my family." he looked at me and I knew where he was going with this but I couldn't let him because it has been ninety-three years and we couldn't juts let it go, we had to talk about it.

"Edward--" he interrupted me and he looked at me with innocence as he ran up and grabbed my hand.


	5. The Muted Truth

**Well Here it is the big confrontation. Please Review and tell me what you think I will try very hard to get Chapter 6 updated tonight. **

**Love, Becca**

**Mood Song: Broken-Hearted Girl by Beyonce**

**Chapter 5- The Muted Truth**

**BellaPOV**

"Bella I love you." he said as he looked into my eyes and our hands molded together. My defenses fell for a moment and I saw him cringe as the image of me crying on the forest floor the day he left me came into my mind and all the feelings came back to me and the hole was back not that it ever went away. Not that it ever could, and it was big and had swallowed every inch of me and in that moment I had felt a feeling for Edward I had not ever felt towards him, _anger_, I was angry that he left. I was angry that he ever could have let that hole in my heart get there. That he stood there, looked in my eyes, and said he did not want me and that he did not love me anymore, and now what he is taking it back, he is taking the last ninety-three years back. "Bella, say something. Please?"

"No, No, Edward you cant, no, you can't just take it back!" I said as I inched back away and I knew that I would hurt him saying all this but he needed to know that I could not just let everything go. "You left me; you said you didn't want me! Now, what, now that I am like you, you want me now? You cant just--" as I said that all my human memories that I held onto so much came into my head, every moment with him and every moment I spent crying because I lost him. "No!"

"Bella I am so sorry, but I never let go and I never stopped loving you, wanting you, and needing you," he said it with so much pain and yearn. Maybe he did love me and maybe he did want me back, but how could I just let go. "I love you Isabella Marie Swan." he walked closer.

He reached for me and his lips crushed on mine and before I could pull away they molded together with so much passion and long over due need. The adrenalin spiked through my body and although my veins did not pump anymore I could feel it, or remember it should be the phrase. My non-beating heart felt as if it might start thumping at any second and I could not help but give in to the flow and I did not want to pull away but I had to and I could not just let this love affair continue. I wanted to keep kissing him and my desire won for the next minute.

I pulled away and opened my eyes to find his closed too and as his opened, it broke my already broken heart to see the hope in them. The hope in them that I would have to crush. "I'm sorry, Isabella Marie Swan is dead." I said as I walked away.

I waited for the tears to come but they did not. My words were true, I had died long ago and I would never come back. Now I am just the empty shell of that girl who died ninety-three years ago. Now I was just a brokenhearted vampire in her body. Isabella Marie Swan had died along with her parents and friends and her Jacob. That wasn't true she had died long before that, she died the day Edward left her and you cant bring back the dead.

"It's a shame because I loved that girl and I will always love that girl and she will never be dead to me." Edward said as he walked away and turned to look at me "Just know I will always love you, no matter what my dear sweet Bella." I could hear the pain in his voice the finality he would never stop loving me but he would leave me alone and I do not know what I was going to do now. I had lost Edward a second time and this time it was my fault.

It is my fault, I should have known he would never stop loving me and I was going to let him go. I could not let him go and I will love him and let him love me. I will claim the forever that fate has given me and I knew that Edward was always meant to be mine and no matter what I would say to justify my actions they were wrong I needed him.

"Edward, I love you… more than you can know." It was true Isabella Marie Swan was not dead, and she could never be dead as long as Edward Cullen lived as long as he wanted _me_. I am Isabella Marie Swan. "I love you!" I shouted as I turned around with a smile on my face but only to see he was gone and I was too late, too late for me to change what I had said to the truth that I love him still.

**EdwardPOV**

She is gone, the Bella I loved. My Bella was gone and my life had no meaning. She does not love me anymore and I would never have her back because the Bella I had love the beautiful, clumsy, stubborn, and insecure girl I had love so many decades ago had died. I would never have her again.

I was near the meadow. I ran from the clearing to a place I had no idea I would end up at, I ended up at the same exact place where I stood with Bella 94 years ago as she told me she knew I was a vampire but it did not matter to her. The place where I knew Isabella Marie Swan belonged with me forever. The place that I came alive at. The place where I had confessed my love and devotion, the love and devotion that would never fade or die for Bella Swan. The place that held so much meaning for me.

The memories came back to me like a tidal wave and I found myself sad and angry and… crazy.

"As if you could out run me!" I shouted as I remembered and mimicked every move. I ran across the small area.

"As if you could fight me off!" I pulled a branch from a huge tree and ran back to the area me and Bella had gone when I told her I loved her.

"As if I could ever not love you." I whispered in true agony and collapsed to the ground and began to sob dryly on to the ground as I slammed my hand on to the green grass angrily.

"Why did I leave?" I was sure I was going crazy and acting purely insane but I had to let it out before I returned home. "How could I let this happen?" I shouted loudly and ran my fingers into my wild hair.

"Damn Laurent, Damn you. How could you do this to her? How could you destroy her like this? Damn it, how could I let you do this to her?" I was not as loud and I fell to the floor on my side and let the dry sobs rip through my chest. "Answer me!" I was truly going insane but I did not care.

I had let everything out and I arrived home and as I walked into the house Alice was there and she looked wrecked. She sat there on the couch alone, her face was blank, but her eyes were full of pain. _She is not coming back is she? _She thought and it was full of pain and she knew the answer but she was desperate for me to lie to her and tell her she was coming back and everything would be okay but she knew and could not wrap her head around it. I could not answer her, could not break her hope, so I walked towards the stairs.

"Answer me Edward!" she yelled at me and stood on to her feet, she was mad and I could not comprehend her thoughts she ran and was on her heels in my face. "Tell me! I need to know! You chased her away didn't you, just like I said you would, how you could do this to me it just, it hurts! How could you just let her leave us, how could you let her leave me? Why did I let you convince me to leave? Why?" Her words were filled with accusation and laced with anger. Alice had been so worried Bella was gone and we would never get her back and for her to know her worries were right broke her heart and killed her hope. "Tell me now!" she yelled and I fell to my knees and began to sob dryly into Alice's designer shirt as she fell on the ground to comfort me.

"She doesn't want me back, Alice." my chest broke and I showed weakness for the first time in almost a century. "She said Isabella Marie Swan died that day I left her and it was to late." it stung to say the words I couldn't bring myself to believe. "She doesn't want me anymore. She doesn't want me anymore. She does--" Alice cut me off mid sentence I couldn't bring my face up to look at my sister who had been so torn and hurt.

"I'm sorry." she said it calmly but I could here every inch of pain in her voice. Another shudder of loss and remorse broke through my chest "Shh-sh-sh." she rocked me back and forth in her tiny arms. "It's going to be okay, it will all be fine." her thoughts calmed and were full of pain.

_Oh my god, I cannot believe it. I will not believe that Bella does not love Edward, its impossible. I had been so sure. _Alice was in denial with the whole situation. _I will not believe it… _

We sat there in the quiet and sobbed dryly with each other for three more hours and than everyone came home and for the first time since I left Bella, I wished I could sleep so I could dream of her and be with her one more time at least, just for a few more moments. The pain I had felt the time I had left Bella was back and was twice as bad. I did not even want to go on, not for one more moment. She did not want me, so my life had no purpose.

The rest of the day went on, the day was new but the hurt felt the same. That's what sucks about being immortal, you don't sleep, so everyday is the same day, which means technically yesterday my dead heart was ripped out of my chest but it feels like it happened today.

I sit in my room on my bed and listened to music and drowned my sorrow, I could write but if I do I would have to skim passed all the pages I had written when I had thought I lost Bella, and now I know I truly did. The new sun had risen but the old one had never faded to me, Bella was my sun, my meteor, and I was blinded, so the light of the new sun had no effect on me.

"Carlisle, I think we should leave him alone." Esme chided, I could hear the pain I had put upon her and the rest of my family on her voice. This woman has been a mother to me and showed nothing but compassion towards me but I am causing her pain, this has to stop. No more. Today I will go to school and see Bella and I will act as if I have never met her.

"I know Esme, I know but it just hurts so much to see him in this pain." Carlisle whispered back to her and I could hear how much he hurt, how much hurt I put him in. This was it I would not hurt over Bella any more.

"Hey," I said as I walked into the living room to see Carlisle kneeling beside Esme. "Is everyone ready for school?" I looked around, Rose and Emmett were sitting on the couch, and Alice was standing by the island in the middle of the kitchen with Jasper. Everyone looked at me as if I was crazy. "We don't want to be late." I said as I grabbed my keys and rushed to the Volvo.


	6. The Kiss That Freed The World

**So here it is the big Bellward moment. Keep reading on Jacob fans because the talk of Jacobs's part in Morning Star is coming up. **

**Mood Song: In Too Deep by Sum 41**

**Chapter 6- The Kiss That Freed the World.**

**BellaPOV**

"Get up!" Carlie yelled at me. Everybody in the house was giving me a hard time for what I said to Edward, even Ethan was. They all decided today I would apologize and tell him the truth.

"No, I'm trying to sleep!" I yelled back as I pulled the covers over my head. Okay, okay, I know I can't sleep but I will attempt it and who knows maybe since I was the first vampire to trip and fall and almost break a bone I can be the first vampire to fall asleep. I refuse to let my day be rained with chaos because of the technicality of the yesterday that would not end, and since I am stubborn enough to attempt sleep, I will do it in peace. "Go away!"

"Okay look Bella your going to get up one way or another and face the facts. I know this is a hard time but I am not a sensitive person, okay. You cannot sleep, I know it is difficult for you to process that but here is another one you can drag along with your suck fest, and you also cannot eat human food, well not without throwing up. Also, you screwed things up with Edward pretty bad, but today at school you will apologize and tell him the truth and everything will be okay, okay?" Carlie told me the truth and it hurts but it is the truth.

I had two choices that is the way I saw it. Choice one, I could go to school, apologize to Edward, and admit that I was wrong and risk being yelled at or rejected. Choice two, I could stay home and attempt sleep, and possibly make some huge world discovery, that humanity cannot know about. In addition, for a choice two bonus I do not have to face Edward and not be yelled at. I like choice two... it is safe and relaxing.

I peeked my head out the covers to see Carlie with one hand on her hip and a furious look on her face. "Let me think about it… No!" I pulled my head under the covers again and than I heard, pair of Stilettos rush out of my room. "Finally, peace and quiet." I said silently. Suddenly I heard the water hose turn on outside and water hit the bottom of a bucket and than water was all over me. "Carlie, Oh my god!" I yelled as I got up out of my bed-soaking wet to see her smirking while holding an empty bucket. She walked out of the room.

"Hurry up and get dressed!" she yelled back at me and I could hear everybody laughing downstairs.

This is it I stalled as much as possible, but I am here, school, and so is Edward. I can see him but he has not even looked at me. Why hasn't he looked at me? I put my shield down so I know he can hear me coven but I did not put mine down off of me.

"Go talk to him, you'll feel a lot better once you do." Emily told me. She said it kindly unlike everybody else who demanded stuff, Emily was kind and motherly even though I am old enough to be her mother she just always had it in her. When I looked at her I thought of Renee and Esme, it was painful for those were both people I love very much but have not seen for almost a century. "Come on, please go talk to him?" she looked at him and he looked at me but than quickly looked away.

**EdwardPOV**

"She wants to talk to me." I said aloud and I saw Alice's face flicker with hope. "She wants to apologize because she has changed her mind." I sighed, I was happy about that but than again I was not because I hope she does not think she could just change her mind like that.

"Go talk to her." Alice pushed; anyone could hear the happiness and hope in her voice. _Please talk to her Edward? She had the right to react that way yesterday. I mean we did just throw ourselves back into her lives. _Alice thought trying to make what Bella did right.

"What you are just going to forgive her for everything she put you through. Act like it didn't happen; well newsflash it did happen and you shouldn't let her walk all over you, Edward." Rosalie said it with anger and hatred in her voice. Looks like Rosalie was back to were she originally started hating Bella. The world is officially back to its natural karmic cycle except I'm unhappy, Bella is unhappy, Alice is unhappy, and both covens are pretty much unhappy.

"Rose--" Emmett started to complain about Rosalie's attitude until she interrupted him with an angry glare. _Ignore her bro, do what you want. If you want Bella than you want her, we do not choose who we fall in love with. We cannot control it. _I gave him a look; I never knew Emmett was so insightful. _Yeah I know, I am not only strong and good-looking, I am smart too. _I laughed quietly to myself.

"Hey, I was wondering if you would like to talk Edward?" she walked up to the table and you could tell she was tense she was doing everything besides sweating, but if she could I am sure she would. A few minutes had passed and it began to become awkward. I did not know how to respond but luckily Alice did for me.

"He'd love to Bella." Alice said happily and with a smile on her face to match her tone. _Oh, you know you want to. _I smiled at Alice in thanks.

"Well, I don't know. What is this regarding Ms. Kefir?" I know it was harsh of me to go there but she was the one who had said Isabella Marie Swan was dead. The most guiltiest and remorseful look crossed her face.

"Me apologizing and its Swan, Bella Swan." she smiled and looked at me. I could tell she was sorry because Bella is a stubborn person and would not apologize unless she felt like she was truly wrong. I could not help but not smile back.

"Sure Ms. Swan, Bella. But maybe it would be best to stay on campus this time, I already ditched my last two class periods yesterday and I don't think ditching two days in a row in the first week of school are good impressions to give our new teachers." I looked at her and I saw her golden eyes brighten and her smile went wider and I got up and followed her to the table I sat with her the first time we ate, well she ate, lunch alone together.

"Edward I--" she began to apologize but I could not bear hearing her so pained and I knew she was not ever at fault.

"No, Bella, I am the one who should be apologizing. I should not have laid that on you. I should have given you time to pro--" I was interrupted by her lips crashing down on mine.

This kiss was filled with longing, need, and passion. For once, I did not have to control myself, this kiss could be just a kiss not a flight risk, but than again kissing Bella could never be just a kiss. Kissing her will always be the thing I live for, continue my pathetic existence for, and will always be the most important aspect of having her. I know now, I have her, my sweet Bella, is finally mine again, and I was hers again, to be truthful I was always hers.

My hand moved to her hip and her fingers wrapped into my hair. We were suddenly kissing excessively inappropriately for a high school lunchroom, and of course to inappropriately for high school students to take in. Suddenly every one was clapping and cheering and whooping even both of our covens were. As I pulled my lips from hers, I saw she still wanted more because she did not release her fingers.

"Must I always be the responsible one?" We laughed as our noses brushed against each other. "Oh, how I've missed you my sweet Bella." I said as I pushed a strand of her long brown hair behind her ears. I was looking into her eyes, they were not the same milky brown they once were and I had cherished so very much but they still had the depth.

"I know what you mean; everyday was a challenge of its own, and since everyday felt like the same day, the pain just piled up. That kiss was great though, you know everything feels rejuvenating, it made me feel free again. It seems like for the past 93 years the world I lived in was imprisoned and I felt nothing, and that kiss just, it was like the, I cant even find words to describe it." I knew what she was feeling because I was feeling it too.

"I know what you mean it was like the kiss that freed the world." I offered it up and felt anxious waiting for her reply, which didn't go to well with my body, because every inch of me felt… _human_. The feeling of anxiety made me sick to my stomach, metaphorically of course, because I could never be human but if this is the closest I will ever get I will take it.

"Yeah, exactly." she looked at me and smiled widely. I looked down because I felt as if I were going to explode in triumph because I had won the most beautiful prize, I had won her heart, Bella was mine again, and nothing could pull us apart and I could see that in her eyes too. I could see her soul in her heart, it was hard to believe that I once believed a vampire could not have a soul, but that changed while I looked into hers.

"So, Isabella Marie Swan what have you been up to the past ninety-three years?" I looked at her again and she was smiling still and looking at me as if I had been the prize instead of the winner.

"Same old same old, you know. Became a vampire, saved people from death, moved back to the place I broke my heart, and got it put back together." I chuckled at how casual she said it all. She was so stunning, I will not lie about the fact that vampirism fits Bella she is a natural.

"Have you talked to Jacob?" I wonder if she has talked to the dog, I mean that is if he is still alive.

"No, have you, I mean I don't know if he is still, you know?" she looked gloomy and I quickly regretted bringing up the subject.

"Bella, he is alive either way. I mean if he is aging or not. I came here on a false lead ten years ago that you would be here," I gave her a look and she smiled sheepishly "and he wasn't aging, so he is alive."

**BellaPOV**

"Jacob is alive." I stated. Maybe this was the day all my good karma is paid off, I got Edward back, and now I found out Jacob is alive. "Are you sure?" I wanted to be positive before I started to celebrate.

"Yes, we came here and I went to La Push--" Edward started to explain but when he said he went to La Push I could not help but interfere.

"You went to La Push? What about the treaty?" I asked the curiosity was killing me.

"Let me finish," he smiled at me for my impatience. "I went to La Push and Jacob threatened to kill me for hurting you and breaking the treaty but I reminded him on how he broke it first by telling you about us, so he let me slide and than he told me the last he heard of your traveling, you were off to Canada's finest wilderness." he smiled at me knowing that was also a lie. "I guess Jacob knew you well enough to know if I had to look for you, you were running away." I looked down ashamed. "But yeah, he wasn't aging and he hadn't imprinted on anyone." Edward explained and I smiled.

"I'm going to go see him… this weekend." I'll be the first to admit I was nervous. I haven't seen Jake in so long, I talked to him about sixty-seven years ago when Charlie had passed away and five moths before that when Billy had died of a heart attack. As far as I knew me and Jacob's friendship was still in tact even though we were meant to be enemies.

"Well, I guess that means your free tomorrow night then?" Edward asked me. Was he asking me on an actual date, where would we go?

"As a matter of fact I am." I leaned in and kissed him gently and than looked into his eyes. "What did you have in mind?" I whispered.

"A walk down memory lane, perhaps?" he leaned in and whispered back into my ear.

"Oh my, I'd love to." I smiled at him and the bell rang for first period.


	7. The Ultimate Togetherness

**Mood Song: Tim McGraw by Taylor Swift**

**Chapter 7- The Ultimate Togetherness. **

**BellaPOV**

"Come on Edward, you know I hate surprises. I haven't changed that much and you swear there aren't any presents involved?" I complained yet again. Edward was taking me somewhere that held a lot of our memories and he was convinced I wouldn't go if I knew. I had a bad feeling presents were involved. I haven't changed at all when it came to accepting gifts, I dislike attention and when you receive a gift you are also receiving attention, so I shun both altogether, it's a good system.

"Bella we are almost there. And no presents will not be involved, well newer presents will not be involved, older ones aren't even presents, more like lost items being returned to you." I had a feeling he was smiling I wouldn't know though, because I was blind folded. "Seriously Bella, this is a happy time. We are reunited finally after ninety-three years, so smile." he demanded it.

"you know you sound like that Peaches and Herb song Reunited right?" I asked him while smiling, see I was smiling. I did know what Edward meant though, about being happy, I was happy and a little annoyed.

"We are here love." he whispered in my ear and took off the blind fold. I looked around and I was in the room I hadn't taken a step in for sixty-seven years, since Charlie died, it held both good and bitter-sweet memories. He went and sat in the rocking chair in the corner of the room and it felt like deja vu, he had taken me to my old room in Charlie's house, but it was now abandoned and people around here believe its haunted and wont take a step into it. Everything was the way I left it. My favorite book _Wuthering Heights _laid beside my bed, my bed was made, my ancient computer still on my desk looking more ancient with the dust piled on it, and all my clothes still thrown across my floor like they had been that morning I left.

"Edward--" I began to say and he was suddenly kissing me like he never had before. This was what perfect was, this was as close to human I could ever get. When he pulled his lips from mine I chuckled softly. "I keep thinking Charlie is about to burst through the door and demand dinner." I felt distressed, hurt, and happy all at the same time. I missed my father, the father who I had left unwillingly and mourned over for decades, and I felt bad because me and Charlie never got to have an emotional connection like father and daughter but I knew he love me I cam and checked on him every couple of years or so. Edward looked at me and I could tell he knew it miffed me to be here but he knew this was something I had to do, to move on.

"I know it hurts you to be here, but I just, Bella you need this. You may not know it but you need this, the human stuff, it's a part of you." I looked around while he said it and I found the old photo album Renee had given me for my eighteenth human birthday, I went and picked it up.

I looked at the cover of it that was now empty, the cover had originally held a picture of me and Edward, but he took it. I opened it up and saw the captions for pictures that weren't there, _Edward Sept. 17 - Me and Edward Sept. 17 _- _Edward and Charlie Sept. 17_.I flipped to the next page and found a picture of me and Charlie. I could see the worry in my eyes, the worry I was about to lose Edward. Before I knew it I was breathing deeply and I had no control over it.

"Are you crying Bella?" Edward grabbed me into his arms and held me in there tightly. "Its going to be okay." he said as he went and held me and pulled me onto my old small bed.

We talked for hours about everything. I told Edward about how I went to Canada and majored in medicine at the University of Toronto and how in London I worked at the hospital as a doctor. I also told him about how in a small village in Southern America I am believed to have magic healing powers but really I just brought medicine with me from the hospital I worked in before, he laughed. I had told him every aspect of my life away from him and even lifted my shield and shown him some of the more ridiculous things Jerick had talked me into, like cliff diving, rock climbing, swimming in the oceans deeper water with sharks, and of course the big dare of eating two pounds of human food, I was throwing up for hours, and Edward had laughed loudly at the one.

Edward told me of things he has been up to for the last ninety-three years. At first he traveled alone in Southern America, than went to the Denali coven for awhile, traveled with the Cullens around England and then how he traveled the whole country looking for me. I realized how much Edward had to pay for his actions and how much he truly did love me. We made out for a long while. Kissing Edward never gets old.

"Bella, do you really think I would take the gifts you received on you birthday from you?" Edward asked me out of nowhere. "Well, do you?" he looked at me.

"You did though." I said as he got out of the bed and bent down and put his hand on a loose floorboard. "Edward, its okay it was so long ago." he pulled up the floorboard and pulled out dusty items. "What is this?" I asked him as he went and sat down beside me and put the things he put out of the floor next to me.

"Old gifts." he smiled at me. I picked up the old photos that were there, they were the ones missing from my photo album. There was a plastic case and I opened it to see the CD Edward had burned for me, and I smiled. "Bella--" I interrupted him with my lips.

Forty minutes had passed and we hadn't pulled our lips apart once. We both knew were extreme kissing like this would lead to but we didn't care. I was no longer a fragile little human, and I could finally do all the things I wanted with Edward.

I moved my hands up his back and pulled his shirt off. He moved down to kiss my jaw line and back up to my lips. "Are you sure, love?" he asked me out of the breath he didn't even need.

"I have always been." I replied as he begun kissing me again. He moved his lips down to my stomach and pulled my shirt off and than everything I have been waiting for happened. Edward was officially mine, we were officially together in every single way possible, it was the ultimate togetherness.

Making love with Edward was everything I expected it to be and more. We didn't have to stop for any basic human needs, so we made love for hours. And it was official Edward Cullen is the best at every little thing and it was worth the wait. Loving him was easy and every second of loving him was essential and I don't know how we went without making love the whole time we knew each other while I was human, because this was perfect.

I chuckled. "do you know where my shirt is?" I looked all over the bedroom floor. We didn't want to stop making love but we had school and we had no problem with ditching but not so much during the first week.

"Here it is." he said as he threw my shirt towards me from across the room. "Our clothes are everywhere I swear." he chuckled as he put his shirt on and came to kiss me.

"This was perfect, no more than perfect _grand_." I said as my hands were around his waist and he bent down to kiss me. I laid my head on his chest. And he kissed the top of my head. "Well, when do I get to see Carlisle and Esme? I miss them you know?" I asked him and he chuckled.

"You can later on today if you please." he said whispering into my ear. "I just didn't want to pressure you into moving so fast, but they do miss you. Esme especially. Carlisle will be happy to know you have chosen a career in medicine." he looked down at me as I looked up at him.

"It's a plan." We kissed one last time until later.

I was at my house now and as I walked in everyone was in the kitchen waiting for me, well all the girls were. They each wore a smile on their faces and I knew I was in for it. They had the information hunger face, they would want every detail, and I was officially scared.

"What happened?" Emily asked as soon as I walked into the door. She looked overly excited. She had a smirk on her face that said she knew everything that happened and her eyes were big. She looked like a child on Christmas day.

"Did you guys have sex?" Carlie asked the same time Emily asked her question. Carlie looked smug because she knew she was right. "Way to go. Just between us girls Edward is smoking." she said giving me props, and I was assuming the guys weren't here. If they were Ethan would have yelled at Carlie already because he gets so jealous.

"Very." Emily agreed laughing. "So what was it like? I mean it was your first time and everything so you know new experience." Emily asked trying to sound casual but I could tell she was excited for me because she was talking really fast.

"It was amazing…" I said in awe "but you know it wouldn't be right to talk about it like a television show or a book or something." I said trying to end the topic.

"I bet you Edward is talking about it right now, this exact second." Carlie said trying not to laugh at the expression I got on my face when she said that.

**EdwardPOV**

I tried sneaking in unnoticed through the back but Emmett and Jasper caught me.

"So Eddie is it official, your not a member of the virgin of the month club anymore?" Emmett tried to joke but I growled. "Just kidding calm down bro." he said backing away mockingly. He knew I wouldn't kill him but I could hurt him. "Are you, I mean you guys were gone off to wherever for a long time, but you and Bella were always so weird, so it is possible you guys didn't do it. But we know you did, because Alice--" I interrupted his sentence.

"Alice." I said it under my breath. I must admit I was a tad bit embarrassed to know my sister had a vision of me and Bella making love. Which is just completely disturbing. But I was more enraged that she told everyone. Suddenly, I felt a wave of clam crash over me and I saw a tiny little pixie rush into view with an apologetic look.

_Sorry but I didn't tell them exactly they guessed._ she thought trying to make it better but it wasn't, than in her head she had a flash of Bella and I making love. I looked at her and she panicked. The vision went away.

"Its okay. You know that it took you a couple centuries to lose it and gain but the point is you gained it. And now we don't have to change the subject Everytime you walk up to us." I scoffed at Emmett's ludicrous facial expression as he explained the perks of my making love for the first time.

"He is telling the truth, we had to change the subject. We didn't want you to feel left out and now you don't have too." Jasper said trying to hide his laughter and straighten his facial expression.

"You know what, were not talking about this." I said as I walked passed them and than they jumped up and were in front of me.

"You know she is probably talking about it right this second." Jasper said trying to be persuasive.

"Yeah, I mean what else do girls talk about." Emmett spoke with a matter of fact tone. He was so clueless girls talk about plenty of other things I'm sure of.

"Oh! Girls talk about more than sex. And when we do talk about sex its when were talking about how that's all that is on your guys' minds." Alice said as she walked down the steps she was on followed by Rosalie and they both had angry facial expressions.

"Yeah, Alice is right and to make that more exact we are going to have a little bet that we can survive a break from sex longer and whoever cracks first loses." Rosalie said and as she said that Emmett's eyes became huge.

"Yeah, a little break from sex might help clear your guys perspective on the subject of how dependent girls are on sex." Alice agreed and I saw Jasper unnecessary breathing stop in its tracks. "Congratulations Edward I'm happy for you and Bella mainly for me because now I know I have my sister back and its official. I'm going to be in my room in the same outfit I'm wearing now." she said as she looked at Jasper and walked up stairs.

"B-but Alice, wh-what about the b-bunny ears and th-the tail and Alice!" Jasper complained as he followed. _Thanks a lot Edward now Alice isn't going to dress like a playboy bunny it would have been so fun._ _Damn. _

Rosalie just sighed angrily and walked upstairs and Emmett followed after her trying to explain himself and apologize. I laughed and went to go play Bella's lullaby on the piano.

**I know It has been awhile since my last update but i have had school and my keyboard was broken and hopefully now i can updat more but stay tuned for the next chapter _"La Push"_**

**Add to Story Alert and Review please on how you think it should be when Bella and Jacob see eachother for the first time in 67 years. **

Love, Becca


End file.
